Wildcat
by LePipi
Summary: Doctor Castiel Novak took pride in his work in the field of human behavior. His pride faltered when faced with 'Dean' 1873.  Doctor!Cas   RaisedByPanthers!Dean crack!cocaine
1. Chapter 1

Wildcat

Doctor Castiel Novak took pride in his work.

He had done numerous studies on human behavior, some that had won him awards, some praise, some even incorporated in books.

His best tactic was keeping himself detached from his specimens that he worked with.

And this is where his pride faltered.

Walking through the steel doors into the clinically white wide, wide room, in the broad green lands of the 'cage', lay one 'Dean' 1873, the cause to his frustrations, while simultaneously the cause of his smile.

His shoes thumped softly as he gained proximity towards him.

'Dean' was found in the midst of an open highway hissing and trying to attack the people that found him, stranded, naked, dirty and hurt.

Through the months 'Dean' was in his care, Castiel came to understand that 'Dean' was raised in a pack of panthers.

This was unlike any case he'd ever handled. Once, he took care of a man raised by apes, but it was easier to maneuver around him, as monkeys were in fact much alike humans themselves, their behavior primitive but still close to home.

However, there was no known way to handle 'Dean'.

'Dean' had been in care within 6 doctors, all whom know had a significant disfigurement, whether a limb was missing, chewed off by 'Dean' or a scarred face, a blind eye.

After those mildly called 'unsuccessful' treatments, he was given to Castiel, who took him in with the trademark 'Poker Face' as the media called it (though why his face was associated with a single from a temporary pop star, he couldn't understand ), and a curt nod, a promise to give his studies to the public once treatment was done.

And in 6 months, 'Dean' managed to scar 30 of his helpers. So, now, Castiel was the one taking his food inside the cage, cleaning after him, and treating him.

'Dean' had never once hurt him.

Which was more puzzling than all of the other aspects of 'Dean'.

He knocked softly on the bulletproof glass of the cage, aiming to rouse Dean up from his slumber, so he wouldn't be startled when he came in to bring him food.

However, if Castiel came to understand anything about Dean, it was that he was a strong sleeper. No amount of knocking and shouting from afar could wake him, unless it was his time to wake.

So, with a sigh, Castiel unlocked the cage, and walked in the green wilderness he had people create for him. Instead of pushing 'Dean' into civilization as the other doctors did, he instead tried to slowly steer him into it, step by step, but he still wanted to give Dean his safe place.

Like trying to quit smoking cigarettes, if you tried to go a day without them, you just might succeed. But better believe, the next day you will have smoked three whole packs and find yourself in the local hospital treated for nicotine poisoning. ( He was pretty sure that was the cause of singer Amy Winehouse's death, trying to quit heroine when the body came to require the substance until it shut down. And since when did he bother with popular culture, he didn't know. He could blame Gabriel for his insistent singing. ( She was still a great singer, if she were only put in his care...))

Step by small step was the key.

"Dean..." –Castiel said softly as he stood before the naked, sleeping body of 'Dean'.

'Dean' made a little whining noise from the back of his throat and stirred himself tighter around himself, much like a little fur ball of a cat when it sleeps.

"It's time to wake up, Dean." –Castiel said as he kneeled down to 'Dean', putting the bag of food beside his feet. He slowly raised a hand to pet at 'Dean's hair.

When 'Dean' was first brought in to him, after his colleagues unsuccessful attempts at grooming him, he pretty much looked like a cave man. His hair was long, all the way to his back, dirty and sticky with mud and years of neglect, you couldn't even see the soft, strawberry blond color to it. He had a beard almost as long as his hair, his skin was battered and bruised, and his eyes had a wild, ferocious looked to them, nothing like the quiet content they held now.

Castiel's ( surprisingly successful! ) attempt at cleaning him went something like this.

He stood before the wild man naked, except for his boxers. He thought he'd show him that when he does the same things he wishes he would do, that no harm would come to him.

He slowly put on a simple black shirt and loose sweatpants, and the man just watched him unblinkingly, looking like he was ready to pounce at the slightest fast movement, even though he was chained at the time.

Castiel then proceeded to take a pair of scissors. 'Dean's' reaction to this was a slight snarl. Nevertheless Castiel unblinkingly took the scissors to his head and bit by random bit he cut his hair off. Six months later and his hair is still an uneven growing mess.

He then proceeded to take a hair clipper. The buzzing noise made Dean trash for a while, but Castiel silenced him with his soft words of comfort.

"It wont hurt you. Look." –He then took the machine to his chin and continued to swipe at the soft beard he had. 'Dean's eyes widened at this, watching at the machine slowly cut through the hairs leaving clean and smooth skin beneath it.

Once he was done with himself, he slowly approached 'Dean', who struggled only a little, more of fright than anger, which Castiel smothered with calm words. 'Dean' accepted everything Castiel did, only once the clothing was on him, he ripped it apart, wiggling uncomfortably in it.

And then it was Castiel's eyes that widened, only not in horror but on admiration.

Such a beautiful man didn't deserve to be made into a creature.

And now as he petted through 'Dean's short, soft hair he reminiscent on those moments with a smile. 'Dean' let out a soft purr, pushing his head up into the hand. He blinked his eyes slowly open, bright green glinting towards Castiel. He gave a soft smile and uncurled himself, making Castiel back off at the motion.

He then proceeded to stretch, a long cat-like movement, raising his bottom into the air, and Castiel was given a very, very, disturbingly clear view of the pink, puckered hole between his cheeks. He cleared his throat in his embarrassment and 'Dean' turned his head sharply towards him, back still arched, and dammit if his pose and that look didn't give Castiel ideas.

With a grin, 'Dean' collected his body and crawled his way on all fours to Castiel's feet, nuzzling his cheek into Castiel's pants clad knee, soft purring vibrating through his body.

"Cas..." –'Dean's voice rumpled, a deep, coughed out sound from years of disuse.

Castiel was teaching 'Dean' the English language, and much like a baby 'Dean' began picking up on words, and tried pronouncing some of them.

Castiel couldn't help but feel pride swell into him as 'Dean' called him by nickname on his own free will, rather than be commanded.

"I have a question, Dean." –Castiel said soflty, as he couldn't keep a smile off his face, watching as 'Dean's bright eyes turned towards him in an instant. 'Dean' pretty much understood English by now, though he refused to use it.

"Would you like to have a last name? Like mine is Novak. Would you like one?" – Castiel asked cautiously, hoping 'Dean' would understand.

"Cassssss Nova-ccck." –'Dean' said the words with a troubled expression, sitting himself back on his hinges.

"Yes. And you are Dean. Would you like to have a second name?"

"Dean Novack." –'Dean' said with a look of soft glee, like he did when Castiel would bring him pie, and try to teach him how to eat it without pushing his face into the plate.

"No, I am Novak."

"Dean Novak!" –'Dean' shouted the words, finally getting them right.

Castiel sighed gently. He couldn't be tired when faced with that kind of bright smile.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like Winchester better? Your specimen number is a brand of a Winchester rifle. I thought it would suit you. Dean Winchester." –Castiel pronounced his last words carefully, to put the significance into them.

"Wineter."

"Winchester. Dean Winchester."

"Winch-ch-chster."

"Winchester."

"Winch-chester. Dean Novak Winch-chester." –'Dean' said with triumph evident in his voice, and circled around Castiel, crawling between his legs, until he finally settled before him, laying flat so his tummy was shown.

This was 'Dean's way of asking to be pet. And although Castiel knew he was only encouraging this behavior, he kneeled down before him, laid his hand over the fine hairs that settled around his belly button and scratched at them, feeling the rumple of 'Dean's purring run through his hand.

And at this moment, seeing 'Dean's upturned lips in a content smile, his eyes fluttered closed, limbs relaxed in pleasure, is when he stopped referring to him as 'Dean' and removed the apostrophes from his name.

He was now Dean Winchester.

And on occasion, Dean Novak Winchester.

**So I woke up, and this was going on. I just had to write it down. Originally planned as PWP, but this happened. So one more chapter, which will be some long porn, so stick with me here! Also if you'd care to review, please do so. I only hope this made you smile or atleast gave you a nice visual. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Today Castiel had a challenge set before him.

It was time to introduce Dean to music!

He thought it would be a good way to lead him into the finer things in society, to see that he doesn't have to cling to his wilderness so much. And plus, it would be a good way to learn English if he tries repeating the songs.

Even before he entered the cage he found Dean's form climbing up a tall tree, losing the sight of him into the green leaves.

"Dean! Please, come down." –Castiel called for him as soon as he stepped inside, setting the portable CD player on the grass clad earth.

A rustle of leaves was heard, and Dean came jumping down the ground, rushing his way to the doctor on all fours.

Castiel smiled as Dean stopped before him and offered his head for petting by pushing it into the doctor's hand.

He could scold, Dean, tell him this isn't right, ignore his requests to be pet, shame him for his wild side, force him to understand that this isn't what humans do, but he simply couldn't.

First because it would shut Dean off completely, when he has just started opening up to the cultural ways of society, second, because this is Dean's way of showing that he trusts someone and third...

Because he looks unexplainably loveable with half lidded eyes, a smile of content and slight purr as his fingers card through the short, blond strands.

"I have something new today, Dean." –Castiel repeated the phrase he always said when he tried something new with Dean, trying to burn that statement in his mind so he could recognize the meaning.

"Pie!" –Dean shouted the word with gleaming eyes.

"No, not pie." –And Dean's smile faltered as he recognized the 'no' and 'pie', connecting them.

"Look. It's a music player." –Castiel simplified the meaning, gesturing towards the small, rectangular player.

Dean furrowed his brows, slowly detached himself from Castiel's hand and crawled his way to the box, surrounding it in a slow circle, eyes never leaving the curious thing.

"No, Dean, don't!"- Castiel gave shout of surprise as Dean bit into the player's handle, giving him a wide-eyed look of innocence.

Castiel scoffed half-heartedly and went to crouch beside Dean.

"It plays music. Do you understand music?" –Castiel tried rousing an answer from Dean.

"Muuusic." –Dean simply repeated the word, but it was good enough for Castiel.

"I will show you. You listen." –He said softly and tapped his ears to indicate what Dean should pay attention to.

Castiel picked a random radio station and set the volume to really low, as to not fright Dean.

Alas, it was fruitless, as Dean immediately backed away with a hiss, his back raising upwards, much like a cat would in danger.

"It's alright. Look. It doesn't hurt." –Castiel said quietly to show Dean it doesn't affect him.

Dean looked at Castiel for a second, and slowly as if he saw what he needed in his eyes, his crouch softened, back dropping in his usual bent form, and slowly but surely crawled his way to Castiel and the player.

Once there, he lowered his head and laid his ear over the small speaker, his eyes still connected to Castiel's.

A small smile graced his face, until it kept growing and Dean was full on smiling with so much warmth and happiness.

Castiel couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips, seeing Dean's expression of wonder and amazement at one of the simplest parts of culture.

It was Dean he decided that he will show and teach Dean how wonderful life really was.

-/-

It was to clip away Dean's most prized connection he held with his animal self.

Literally.

It was time to clip away Dean's nails. Which were more like claws by now.

The long, sharp, dirty, dark with mud and earth nails. The same ones that he used to walk (read: crawl) with, climb trees with, hunt with, eat with.

Castiel tried convincing himself that he wasn't scared. That he was a professional, that he's handled far worse and dangerous situations before.

But, the claws were Dean's pride, they were almost a second limb.

But, he needed to be free of them, as they were more caging him than liberating when faced with the prospect of becoming a member of society.

So, today as Dean listened to the music player with a happy smile, head bobbing slightly in the beat of the music, Castiel felt sad to have to disrupt his little bubble of joy.

"The band you are listening to, Dean – Castiel said and tapped his ear again – is called Led Zeppelin. They play rock music." –Castiel explained, as it seemed Dean became most fond with this particular radio station that mostly played classical rock, and when Led Zeppelin began to play, he always seemed to perk up, recognizing the voice and music.

"Good. Music." –Dean said with a little difficulty, smile still intact.

"Yes." –Castiel said the words Dean came to remember as approval.

Sure enough, Dean perked up again, pleased to have done good, smile revealing a set of gleaming white teeth (courtesy of Dean's previous doctor, right before his hand got bit off).

"Dean, we will do something new today."

"Music!"

"No, we are already doing that." –Dean's face went puzzled, cocking his head to one side as he noted the 'no'.

"Give me your hands." –Castiel said and reached for Dean with open arms.

Although, Dean didn't understand his words, he understood his gesture, and happily crawled his way to Castiel, nuzzling his face into the doctor's chest, purring slightly, taking Castiel's words as an offer for petting.

Castiel flushed bright, feeling stupid for not being more straight forward. He looked downwards the golden skin on Dean's back, feeling the rumble of his throat vibrate through his chest.

He could almost picture a tail wiping back and forth from just over the tight, soft curve of Dean's ass.

And he really should get his 'poker face' back in order, as so much physical contact with a man who couldn't speak or understand his words had made him go soft.

While he made other things go hard.

"Dean..." –Castiel sighed in a troubled manner, and Dean picked up on the emotion of his voice, raising his face from the man's rumpled shirt, personal space be gone, and to stare at him with bright, bright eyes, and Castiel could pick out every single freckle and eyelash.

"I need to clip your nails. Here." –He said with a gravely tone, and rummaged through his pocket, lifting a small nail clipper.

Dean eyed the small metallic item with nothing more than curiosity, as it was not big nor seemingly threatening.

Castiel felt a small wave of relief wash through.

He slowly took Dean's hand up from the ground, where Dean still supported himself, took the hand in his own and with a quick movement clipped one nail off.

Which ended up being a bad decision.

Dean was on him in a second, a loud, panther like cry as he whipped his hand across Castiel's face leaving a long line of deep scars, and just like he attacked, he ran to cower behind a tree, his whole body tremoring.

Castiel breathed heavily as he realized what had happened, feeling the sudden rush of pain, raising a hand to clutch at his face, watching blood slick through his fingers.

His breath hitched at the pain, but there was also another kind of pain, the pain that came with the understanding that Dean had attacked him, that Dean didn't trust him.

He shut his eyes in pain, and made to stand up, but a sudden rush of pressure had him pinned down, falling with his back on the ground with a thump.

He opened his eyes to see Dean hovering over him, arms on either side of his fallen head, legs wide open around his hips, and a look of utter grief in his eyes.

"Sorry, Cas. Sorry." –Dean spoke quietly, his words slipping through with difficulty, but what matters is he tried.

"It's alright, Dean. It was my fault." –Castiel replied hoarsely, but honestly. He knew he should have found some way to explain to Dean what he was going to do before he did it. But, he let himself trust blindly.

"Cas..." –Dean said with a strangled voice that surprised Castiel, almost like he was choking a sob.

Castiel being left speechless, Dean took the chance and slowly dipped his head lower, until his nose brushed against Castiel's, sending light shivers through him.

And Castiel was surprised for the second time that evening, but in a good way.

Dean's tongue peeked through his lips and ran up slowly through one of the lines of blood on his cheek, then down, then turned his attention to another, sucking briefly where the wound was still fresh, making Castiel inhale sharply.

With soft, kittenish licks Dean worked his way over the wounds, practically in the way panthers offered each other comfort, cleaning each other's wounds.

But what panthers didn't do, couldn't, was what Dean did next.

He slid his soft, bruised lips downwards until he came in contact with Castiel's slack open mouth where his breathing run rapidly.

And Dean closed his mouth over his, swallowing down any hitches and moans that threatened to escape.

**So, I lied! So, from this one on there will probably be 2 more chapter, maybe 3 no promises. But, I do promise the porn will be coming in the next! So stay strong!**

**And let's not forget Cas is coming back tonight! Party at my internet!**

**And thank you for all of your reviews, I love hearing all of your opinions, and they are the only reason why I updated this fast. So, again, thank you and keep 'em coming, maybe give an idea or two you would like incorporated.**


End file.
